


Fake Memories

by MillsLesley



Series: Memories of Creation [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillsLesley/pseuds/MillsLesley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Would you belive if someone stoped you in the street and started talking to you something like "this world is fake" or "our lives are all fake"? I don't think so, but when <b>all</b> of your memories are gone, and that's the only thing you remember, would you still belive it?<br/>This is the story about a world that maybe not be real, but in there, all of your nightmares are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. {The End}

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Fake Memories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233781) by [MillsLesley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillsLesley/pseuds/MillsLesley)



> 1\. This is my first story, and I'm not that good at english, so forgive me, even if it's a big mistake, like I said, I'm NOT really good at english.  
> 2\. I researched some things on wikipedia, I may put the link or explain it in the end of the chapter, if I end up forgetting to do that, please remember me.  
> 3\. I'm doing this for FUN, nothing more than that, so if I get tired of it, I will just stop and that's it.  
> 4\. I have some chapters ready, and I will post one per week.  
> 5\. The story is narrated by more than one character, so I normally use "---" so tell you when it changes the narration.  
> 6\. I don't like to give too much details, I want you to imagine how they look like, to make the monsters your worst nightmare, but if you don't... then... I can't do anything...  
> 7\. I hope you all enjoy~

"How long have I been in here?" "When will they come back?" "Am I alive?" This thoughts didn't get out of my head,and after a while - when I was just giving up - everything turned white again, they are calling me back there, to that battlefield of darkness and monsters... She is there, she still there, no one killed her yet? I don't think they have hope anymore, this is just a game now, a game where they will bring one by one until no one can move anymore.  
\- Why do you are still here? Aren't you tired of this meaningless battle? - She asked me, but... I couldn't reconize her voice anymore, it's a mix of a deep and demonic voice with a really thin and annoying voice over it, she never had this kind of voice.  
\- It's not like I wanted to... Why are we even fighting? This place is breaking already, it's over now... - I was going to finish it but she was already running to my position.  
This fight don't have any mean anymore, everything is over now, why does she look like a demon? Is this her last state? I don't know anymore, I have lost the count, my thoughts are lost in my mind, and she keep trying do atack me anyway, my legs are already all scratched, they almost can't move, but she keep atacking me.  
How much I need to hold on to this? I don't want to turn out like she did, I don't want to... I don't want to turn to "that" thing again, there's already sometime but... I DON'T WANT TO SEE IT AGAIN, that demon dosen't help me at all, I would have more speed, I would heal better my wounds, but I would lost all my consciousness, it would make me be like her... I don't want to kill her... I want this to be... the end...  
" - Akemi? Where are you?  
\- Hehe, you should be trying to find me, but you never do!  
\- I'm scared of it...  
\- Uhm? Of what?  
\- Of... what we will be...  
\- Why that? My father said that...  
\- You know how he feel about me... If he see us playing... He will be really mad at you!  
\- I... I know but... I never had any friends besides you! And... Father don't need to worry, I'm a big girl now! I can bear a bunch of things now!  
\- Haha, what are you talking about? You still just a kid, don't forget that.  
\- HAM? I'M NOT JUST A KID ALY! AND YOU'RE NOT THAT OLD TOO!"  
Why did I remember that? She was right, I'm not older than she, I guess we have 2 years of diference, but yet... She looks terrible now...  
\- Do you remember? - I asked to her body that was fallen in my front. I didn't expect any answers, but her deformed voice answerd me.  
\- A-bou-t wha-t? - Her voice was breaking into the empty space.  
\- About who we should be... - I looked at her collapsing body.  
\- W-hy sho-uld I reme-mber t-t-hat? - Was she in pain? I can't tell her voice don't have any emotion, even if I try, I won't be able to find it out.  
\- You should remember that, you said you wouldn't be like your father didn't you? But... Look at you in this cold and hard ground, bleeding, looking like a monster and... Being just like him... - I sat on the ground and put her head on my legs, making it easy for her to breath. - You said... That you would never kill no one... Bu you did, you kill that guy and locked his soul in your coffing!  
\- It's not like it matter anymore, he is free now. - Her eyes look so dead, I guess this is almost at an end.  
I stoped for a second while I finally saw the sky... It was all white, was hard to see but all I was seeing was this black crack getting bigger and bigger every second. I looked at her again. Her mounth looked like a cut smile but... She was really smiling this time.  
\- It's finally over... - That's all she said, with her normal voice... We where fadding away...


	2. {When the Past Finds You}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I used more than one character to tell the story, you know that it's a different one when I use "---"

 

 

 

_5 Yeas Before_

Fuck, I'm late again... I had the same dream again... it's the 4th day of it, looping over and over again on my head, I don't even know who the hell that person is... But, it's like I sould know that, I just don't remember. The train, is empty one more time everyone is probably on their bed, sleeping and dreaming about how happy they can be in this fake and broken world they call "home", but this is the only time I can go out and "work".  
As always there's just some drunk people on the station, they probably where at some idiot party trying to have some drugs, or sex, it's not like it makes any diference for me but... I always wanted to know how dirty a soul can be. I don't have a normal job anyway, I just need to get at the meeting point before the "show" starts.  
\- Why do you keep iguinoring me? - A totally drunk guy pulled my arm all of suden. - ANSWER ME, YOU BITCH! - He tried to slap me, but I got alway before he could do so.  
\- Just fuck off already, we just want to play with you, dear. - The other guy said, they are probably friends, I know they just want to fuck around with someone, but I'm late already, I can't stay here.  
I started running it was almost time, I know they will think "she is probably trying to scape", but I just... Don't care about it! After 3 minutes I saw the point, there was no one today, probably 'cause all the others have diferent places today, at least I hope so... Those guys finally stoped and before I could saw it, one of them had already put me on the ground.  
\- So you little bitch, that's all you can run? - The drunk guy said, I guess the run 'till here made him some good, he is not that drunk anymore.  
\- I don't have time to play with you, I need to work. - I was with my cheak on the ground, so I couldn't see him really well, but I could see how much he wanted something like "just fuck me already, I don't care".  
\- Work? - He was laughing. - What are you? A whore? - He pulled a knife out of his pocket, and started to pass it on my body, he was liking it, until the minute he saw how calm I was.  
\- Dosn't matter to you. - I finally could get up, 'cause he just laughing a bit more and got up.  
That smile... why it just...  
\- Look like you have some problems there, ham?  
That familiar voice came to me, the dunk guy looked really angry, not 'cause there was someone there, but 'cause I was really calm, like there was nothing happening. The fog came from nowhere, and soon I couldn't see the ground. So... here is where my job start today.  
I hold started to hold my arm, I can feel it, all this evil souls coming to this place, where some seconds ago there was nothing...  
\- You know you need me... you know that... why you keep holding your own instinct? - She is on my mind again, this fucking demon voice on my head, why can't I get rid of it? I don't have time for that now, where the hell is that "thing"?  
I was looking around until I saw... it's here... the person from my dreams...

* * *

 

_  
Hours Before_

  
\- YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! - I was screaming with my hands on my throat again! - WHY CAN'T I HAVE HER? THAT'S WHO I WANT! I WANT IT NOW!  
None of the servants could get what I wanted, so I hired new ones, but none of them could do it too! All I want is that girl, and since I can't get out, I need to tell this idiots to do it for me... How idiot I'm, I sould just go and get her by my own self and...  
\- Milady... I... don't think you sould hire new servants... you should just... let that girl go and... - He cutted my thoughts as always, I guess he know what I was thinking.  
\- NO! I... I can't just let her go! I want her, and nothing else them her will make me happy! - I started screaming again, my voice was almost all gone, when I just collapsed.  
" - With who was she walking to? - I heard one of the servants wispering to the others. - She must be really crazy!  
\- I think that too, I'm here for almost a week, and she is always talking to the walls or to the empty chairs... - Another one said."  
... What are they talking about? They... can't see him? But he is so real for me! I can even... Feel his hands on my hair right now!  
" - D-did you see that? - The first servant said.  
\- Is... her hair... moving? But... there's no one there... This is creepy! I'm not coming back!"  
Some minutes later I was finally awake, there was no one on the house... I don't remember what happend but... I will go after her by my self, even if I get lost in this town, I can just...

* * *

 

_  
Now_

  
The girl from my dreams... who is she?  
\- I... I have finally found you... - The girl said after some minutes of silence.  
\- W-who the hell are you? - I didn't let my arm go for not even a second, it was saying something, but I can't remember... I need to remember...  
\- I guess your new body is really weak in this incarnation... But, all I need is... you... m-y-d-e-a-r-f-r-i-e-n-d... - She said it slowly, "dear friend"? But... who the hell is she?  
I must remember something, it's important... It's the reason I call this world fake but... I can't remember why! I just can't! This is the only important thing in my existence, so I should remember... why did I forget that?

How can she knows me? I have never saw her in my whole life! But, that's not the problem, the "thing" is coming, I can't sit here and talk to her. From nowhere, this "thing" came, his feet's on his head, and his hands where used to walk, his broken head was smiling to nothing, it was happy to be able to kill again, it was probably locked on W.P.D.P. {Worst Problems with Demons in Paradise [ I will explain it later]}.

He walks slowly I don't need to worry, I got my blade, but I can't just get the bones for Banshee Scream to work, he start to walk faster and faster, the girl just laugh at me and sit there, waiting to see the fight. the drunk guy is just looking like and idiot, he probably don't know what that thing is, but, I know, it's just a low level "Broken Hellraiser". He's getting close, I could do just a scratch before he got away, he is really angry, but I got one of the bones for the Banshee Scream, at least I can move it easier now, the guy that called me before was long gone, it probably wasn't his job today, so I'm all alone now, I can't let the Broken Hellraiser get to those idiots, or I will have some problems.

Even after my Banshee Scream is complete, I almost can't touch him, I'm starting to get dizzy already, I can't look to that thing anymore... The girl finally gets up, and say:

\- Geh nach Hause, arme kleine Seele. {Go home, poor little soul}

For some reason I could understand that, and just a second after she said that, the demon just got back to the shadows, my Banshee Scream got back to be just a blade, and those guys just fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [  
> This one was a really quickly chapter so I can put some information about the story.
> 
> 1\. **W.P.D.P. { Worst Problems with Demons in Paradise}** \- Is basically what it means, but "Paradise" is used as to the humans world, not Heaven, 'cause 'til what I know, God created this world as "The Paradise".  
>  2\. **Banshee Scream** \- I needed a name for a scyther, and Banshee Scream just came to my head, but it has this name 'cause to make it an real scyther you need to creat it's "bones", or cable, with a creatures blood, that's why she say "I could do just a scratch before he got away, he is really angry, but I got one of the bones for the Banshee Scream, at least I can move it easier now".  
>  3\. **Broken Hellraiser** \- You probably have seen the movie "Hellraiser" ~~{if you didn't, YOU REALLY SHOULD!}~~ , they can be called "Cenobites" too {The term "Cenobite" is an archaic Latin word which simply means "member of a religious community" thanks wikipedia}, the story for this demon was "It was a really religious man, but got infected by Hell transforming it self in a Hellraiser, but even them he was too fixed to it, and got broken by it's own faith", that's why he is a distorted creature.  
> ]


	3. {How about yesterday}

\- I can't belive you turned into such a weak creature... - The girl said looking at me.

\- I don't even know who the fuck you are! - I was angry about that coment, it's not my fault that I'm not a high class yet, I'm just not strong enough right now.

\- You don't? Uhm, so they really did "that"... - She looked down, and then started walking to where I was. - Do you really don't remember, or you are just afraid of me?

I didn't get the question at first, afraid? Of what? I don't get it at all!

\- What the fuck are you talking about? - My head was hurting really bad, I just can't really get it.

\- So, you really don't remember, then, I will do it for you. - She got close to me, and kissed me for some reason, I just... Didn't see it, I fainted after that.

* * *

_  
3 days later_

I woke up in a weird room, full of old porcelain dolls, "Where did I see this before?", I can't get this question out of my mind. I could hear something from far away, but I can't undestand it. When finally got up, my legs didn't want to move, and... What happend to my clothes? I almost couldn't stand, by at least my legs where moving now. After getting close to the door I could hear it better now, it was that girl's voice, she was talking to someone but... who?

* * *

\- You know, her skin is so soft~! I can't just let her go now, I need her by my side! - I was so happy, I finally have her, and just for me.

\- I don't think she will be happy about that, Milady. - He aswerd me in a cold voice, it didn't look like him.

\- You know that still love you right? But I know her from a really old past, where I was just a kid... But now, she is a pretty woman, just as I'm, the problem... Is that she doesn't remember it anymore, they really did "that" to her... I just can't understand why she knows how to use the Banshee Scream, even after "that". - I was so confused! They really did "that" to her, but she know how to use the Banshee Scream, why?

\- Maybe, what you think they did, is not exacly what they did. - He was right, maybe they have put new memories in her brain, maybe that's why she don't remember anything...

\- But, those times where so... - The door opening cutted the conversation.

\- What are you... talking about? - There she was... So pretty, and broken, just like those porcelain dolls, but she still don't remember...

\- Uhm? I thought you would remember after "that"...

\- A-after what? - She looked so confused, that mean she was really fainted, how cute!

\- Huhuhu, forget that~ You should just sit and eat! - I was happy for having her here, but... she don't look not even a little bit happy. - You know, at first I thought you would scream after seeing her just with her bra and panties... - I looked that him... those cold eyes, why they where looking to her? I don't want him to like her, and want him to like ME!

\- Why I would? - That cold voice broke all the words I could say, he just left the room, now, it's me, and her.

* * *

I don't know with who she was talking to... But I could hear it anyway, it was a cold and male voice. She did something to me, I want to know what...

" - DADDY! PLEASE! I want to play with her!

\- You can't play with monters like her, you should go and play with your real friends."

Those words... that scene, it just... got in my head, before I could see e had fallen to my knees, my head was hurting so much! She got up and came to me, putting my head in her chest she said:

\- Don't worry, it may hurt now, but will be really fun when you remember who you really are. - She was calm, but I just want to... Open her stomach and eat her guts... Ugh, what a sick thought, why did... that come to my head? - YAY! That's good, you are starting to remember who you was before.

Those words sounded bad to me, I don't want to remeber, I want to keep my "normal" life! Wait, why I don't want to remember? What kind of life I had? So many questions, so little answers....

\- Do you know what you are fighting against? - She asked me, with a smile in her face.

\- I do, I'm fighting against demons.

\- Uhm? Are you sure of that? - The smile got out of her face really quickly. - Or maybe we are talking about different things... - She got up from her sit and got a box.

When she opend it, I could see the Banshee Scream there, she looked at it for something before puting the box in front of me.

\- I will tell you a little story....

* * *

Millions of years ago, God created the Heavens and the angels, but not all of them had a pure soul, so He created Hell, but not all the souls there where "normal", most of them didn't do anything, but already where corrupted, so, He finally created Paradise. Where this corrupted souls could live and try to turn into good or bad souls. Them, to control this souls, God created his 4 faithful horsemans, War, Death, Pestilence and Famine, their job where to "take care" of those corrupted souls that lives in the Paradise.

War named this corrupted souls "humans", and them, those "humans" started to create their citys and palaces, they got Kings and Queens, the power God gave them where destroying Paradise. While all that, Hell where geting more power with those corrupted humans that could kill their family just for more power, and from that a demon called Caacrinolaas rised, his power where strong enogh to control anything, but this demon fell in love with War, who was a holy knight.

So, with his powers he created "Doom", the only thing that could free the horsemans from their holy title. This creature with deadly claws where almost uncontrollable, so he used all his power just to control it, but in the right day, when he couldn't control it anymore, Doom scaped, and destroyed Paradise. Caacrinolaas was woried about how the horsemans would react to it, but after all that "holy battle", the only one that was standing, was War, holding on it's hand Dooms heart, Caacrinolaas saw the most terrifying image he could even see, War simply eat Dooms heart... That broken face, that demon that always lived inside each of the horsemans where worse than Doom.

It was there that God threw to Hell all the four horsemans... But you know, it was hes own fault for using half-souls to do this job, he knowed that one day that monster part would wake and kill everything. Doom wasn't dead at all, it was just injured, so Caacrinolaas joined War and Death to make 2 warriors that would control Doom. The "Guardians of the Apocalypse", two souls made out of pieces of Dooms soul. One of them where a vampire that couldn't control it's impulse, and the other one where a walking dead corpse, that... had a little problem with eating humans, you know?

In one of the battles, the second Guardian end up dying, so the only one that could control Doom was the first Guardian, you know the weapons they used? Well, the Banshee Scream, the scyther with a blade made with Hells most fine metals and it's cable where created with any creatures blood, the other weapon was The Phantom, a shield that has a coffing format and uses a corrupted soul as power source. But there was a third weapon... The one War made so if all the two guardians die, than she can kill Doom by her self, it's the Red Tail, a really powerful gun that uses Death's blood to make any bullet mortal, even for Doom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [  
> 1\. **Caacrinolaas** \- Demon that show it self in a spectral dog form, provided of wings, have at your comand 36 of the infernal legions. Possessor of the "secret of the future".  
>  2\. **Half-souls** \- I guess everyone can undestand that but anyway, is a soul created by two halfs of two different souls, in the case of the horsemans was used a monsters soul and a human/angel soul.  
>  3\. **Guardians of the Apocalypse** \- It's what it says, they where used to control Doom/Apocalypse.  
>  4\. The Phantom - As said it's a shield/coffing, and just like Banshee Scream, it uses something as it's power, and in this one, I used a soul, 'cause it totally combine with who have it.  
> 5\. **Red Tail** \- As the story say, one of the Guardians died, so War knowed that something like that would happen, so she made something that could kill Doom, that's why it uses Death's blood.  
>  ]


	4. {Who I'm?}

After that, I... didn't know what to say, what I should think of my self? So... All these memories are... fake?

" -Which memories?"

Her voice was talking to me, and... it's right, I... don't remember nothing about my life, I just remember my battles in this job, and... nothing else.

" - How could you?"

Shut up, I... don't want to...

" - Why don't you let me take control?"

No... please....

" - It would stop the pain."

\- JUST SHUT THE HELL UP! - I didn't notice it 'till I screamed, I was back to that room, all alone again. All she telled me... That story? Was it... all real? Or, just...

\- So, you finally got up ham? - That voice, the same as before, it's the guy she was talking to.

\- What do you mean? - I was confused, I don't even know what happend after that.

\- Every single time something happen you need to faint for 3 or 4 days? Is that normal? - I can't see him, but I can hear how sarcastic he is.

\- I DON'T EVEN... - Something was close, I could feel it. - For how long have I been here?

\- Just some days. - I guess it was him, I could feel something, but... I don't know what. It was there, but for the first time, I don't know what it is.

\- Why I don't know what you are? - I got to the point before he could get out of my range.

\- You don't need to know... not yet. - I couldn't feel him anymore, he probably was out of the room by now, but why I keep having this feeling? Like... something's watching me?

* * *

I didn't get it at first, but now I know what she want, she don't like that girl at all, she just need her to feel more "human", but... There's something out of place, something that I don't see.

She screamed something, I didn't hear it at all, I was thinking about much things to pay attention to her.

_Minutes Later_

She is coming back today, I need to...

\- Look like someone is having a hard time. - That fucking bird will start again? Fuck, I don't have time for this.

\- I don't have time for you righ now.

\- Bah, don't say that, you never talk to me! - She is angry 'cause I don't talk to her? She is the one that annoy everyone.

\- I don't care about you, and it's not like someone here does. - She didn't say a thing... what is she looking at?

\- BAH, BAH, BAH SOMEONE IS COMING! SOMEONE BAD IS COMING! - She started to have an sudden attack.

\- So I really can't get here in silence. - That voice... why does it...

\- What do you want? - I didn't know who it was, but I can't just let it pass.

\- Came here to get my prise back. - He was smiling, I know that.

* * *

When I finally got up again, I walked to the door, once again I could hear something, and from nowhere it turned into an yell.

\- BAH, BAH, BAH SOMEONE IS COMING! SOMEONE BAD IS COMING! - It sounded like a bird, but the voice was somewhat human.

I runned to the door and when I finally opend I could hear.

\- I've came here to get my prise back. - That voice... I... should remember...

\- Prise? We don't have any prise for you. - He is talking to that person that I should know... What did I forget?

\- Oh, there you are my dear. - He was smiling to me, he knows me, but... who is he? - Gosh, how I could forget about it, you don't remember me anymore, but I don't care, I can't let "them" use you as their personal doll.

My head... is hurting again... WHY? I JUST WANT TO REMEMBER!


	5. {Memories}

\- Armes kleines Ding, nicht eine Seele haben, kann nicht spielen ganz von allein. Wann wird die kleine Prinzessin aufwachen? {Poor little thing, can't have a soul, can't play all by itself. When will the little princess wake up?}

She fall in my arm once more, I remember the feeling, but what is missing? It's not like I really care.

\- Please, don't try to stop me, I will be obliged to kill you all. - I was similing again, I was happy I could have her again.

\- I'm sorry, but you can't go away with her. - That guy was trying to stop me again, what an annoyance, I have more things to do.

\- Sorry, but I can't wait. - She is wait for both of us, if I let her waiting too much she will probably kill me. I passed by him and going to the door, he didn't stop me I don't know why but... It was too easy...

\---

\- WHY THE HELL DID YOU LET HE GET OUT? - That fucking bird was screaming again. - She will get really mad with you!

\- I know, and another thing I know is where they are going. - Who else would come here to get her back? Who else would call it a prize? There's just one person in this world that would do such a thing.

\- You think it's she? It can't be! She is sealed there's years, how can she still alive? - She was really worried, probably 'cause she know it's true.

\- I don't think she stayed sealed that long... She is not dumb.

\- Where... is she? - Akemy was there... all this time? She is probably angry, or sad I'm not good at this. - WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE? WHY DID YOU LET HER GO? WHY?

\- Don't be so angry, I know where she is, we can go there...

\- I DON'T CARE! I WANT HER HERE AND NOW! - She slowly placed her hands in her throat and started screaming, she is really annoying sometimes.

\- I'm going. - I got out, not like it would make any difference, I just don't want to see that again, she want that girl at that point? I know how she is but... it's a bit too much.  
She blame her self for what happend before, I know that, but that girl is not what she needs, all of this is only make things worst than it already was. I know War is looking for both of them, and it's probably angry 'cause of what Akemy did to Dankan and that's why she want's Akemy to suffer, the problem is that everytime War hurts Akemy she ask to someone else do the job, and it never works. That's how I got here...

\---

_Years Ago_

\- So, you are a killer, uhm? - She looked really young, even though I have heard she have at least 200 years...

\- Yes, I'm ma'am, the first from the 3rd squad. - That's not something I should be proud of, it's the 3rd squad, it's not the best, it's almost the worst.

\- I see... Then, would you acept a little job from me? - She started to smile, is she that innocent? I don't think so, there's a fucking coffing in the wall!

\- Y-yes...

\- GOOD! Then, could you kill someone for me? It's not a person, it's a horseman and...

\- A HORSEMAN? I'm sorry, but just me can't do not even a scratch to a horseman! How can I kill one of them? I would be hunted for the rest of my fucking life, I'm not crazy enough to do such a suicide misson, ma'am.

\- Oh? Really?

She got a knife and stabed me some many times, I couldn't count it, or do something about if, I was just there, one more dead body for her... But, she had some compassion for me, and placed my body in the coffing at the way, days later I... I was fucking alive again, but I couldn't get out of that fucking mansion, none of the employees could see me, I finally got it... I was just a ghost, and none could see me, she did this to me! That fucker turned me into a ghost.

\- Hehe, look like you're really mad at me... - She could see me, she was smiling as always, I just want to rip it apart, cut her whole body and probably do the same to her, just turn her into a ghost, or make her suffer a bit befor that and... - You know, I didn't do that to you for revenge... I just... Liked you, and since you didn't want to kill her, then I wanted you just for me, and now I have it, since I'm the only one that can see you~!

\- Wait? WHAT? YOU TURNED ME INTO A FUCKING GHOST 'CAUSE OF THAT? - I just can't belive, I... I died because of a selfish crazy girl that have a fucked fetish for ghosts? God, what did I do to deserve something like this?

\- Don't be mad with me! I just want someone to play with me! This house is really quiet, the employees are afraid of me so none of them listen to what I have to say, and... The only friend I had, have a new life now, her old self if dead now, she... probably don't even remember who I'm...

\- What a sad story, BUT THAT DOSEN'T MEAN YOU CAN JUST TURN ME INTO A GHOST! - How could she? She is lonely? Fuck all of this, I don't want to "play" with her, I want to go back to my life, that all!

\- I... I'm really sorry, I... just... - She was really upset, I'm such a jerk! She is basically just a little girl... - But... You will stay... right? I don't want to be alone again!

\- Yeah, it's not like a have many options...

\---

Sometimes I really wanted to know what the fuck I did to deserve such a fucked life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okey, I posted all the chapters I had at once 'cause on the monday {August 5th} I will have class again so I want to speed it up and get everything that have out so I know where I stoped. That mean, **this** is the last chapter I had ready, so I will at least try to finish one chapter per week. _Unless it's my test week, in this case I don't know if I can do such a thing._


	6. {The Witch's Curse}

Uhm, this city don't look that good for me... The wind is strong enough but... this auras, there's so many bad things in this place, maybe is a good one? I don't know, I'm really week and I need to find my cousin, what should I do if this place don't even belive in me? This will be really difficult... I hate to be jumping around but it's most fast way to get where I need to, my dress it's almost turning black alre- OH! Look who I have found! It's the guy my cousin always talk about, the strange guy that takes care of her master, but... what was his name again? Uhm... forget it, I should just scream "HI THERE~!" or something... OH NO HE IS GOING AWAY, I NEED TO HURRY!

\- HI THERE~! - Screamed from the roof, he looked back kind scared, so I just waved to him, he dosen't look that happy... - You must be... I forgot you name, to tell you the truth... But my cousin talked alot about you~ - I was happy to met the guy my cousin like so much, it's a shame that he don't talk to her that often, maybe is 'cause her master is really crazy about this kind of things...

\- Your cousin? You mean that st-you mean Cande? - What was he going to say? That's strange... but at least he knows her name~!

\- Yep~ What was your name anyway? I just... can't remember it! And I'm not that old you see, I have just 500 years, I'm just an young lady!

\- Oh, I'm Ravy. - He don't look that happy... I wonder why? Maybe something happend?

\- How is she? I don't have notices from her there's some long ti-

\- She is okey. - He said it turning around and went to the place he was initially going to. His face, there was something wrong, something really wrong, maybe my cousin is not okey, maybe he said that so I don't go after her! But... That's exacly what I'm going to do!

\---

Bah, Lirían is coming to see me today, I hope she don't get her self in any confusion because I can't get out of this cage that soon...

\- Bah, princesa, can I get out of here? My cousin is coming today an-

\- No. - Bah, she was cold as ice again... why is she so cold like that? Just because of that strange girl? Bah, not like a "bird" like me cares... - I'm sorry Cande, you can go but... don't forget to come back and hide your wings.

\- Bah, you know I always do that! - Those heavy chains finally fall down of my wings, bah, they where really heavy, I don't even know why I need to use them... - Bah, do you have any idea of where that idiot have gone?

\- Kind of... - She is not being cold, she is sad, she probably don't like to fight with him like that... - He is probably going to the rich part of the city...

\- Bah, why would he do that? They will... - BAH FUCK! She lives there! What is he thinking about? ... He is going to help that girl because Boss is sad... Does she want that girl this much? Bah, not like a care.

\- Just go before I change my mind...

After I got out I couldn't find my way in the city... I normaly don't get out of that bird cage but... I don't belive he would die because of that selfish kid... Maybe I like him? But it's not like he likes me the same way... I'm just the bird of a selfish and rich little girl, and he is just her butler, the only person is this world that would be crazy enough to go and do whatever it taker to make that girl happy. He probably likes her more than me, but, I never said anything like "I love you so much", "I would like to stay by your side the rest of my life" or "Do you love me the much as I love you?", Bah, it's meaningless, I can't make him happy because of who I am.

Maybe I should just forget about it... I can't just go and stay with another species, the others would be really mad at me, and even try to kill both of us... I have heard that he had a brother that was in the war long time ago, maybe I could find him and see if he want to see his brother? Bah, what I am I talking about? He don't want to show up to his brother and say "Hi there brother, I turned into a ghost 'cause a crazy, selfish and rich girl killed me and made me her butler! How are you?"... Why I just can't think about something that it's not him? Maybe... I really love the way he is...

When I finally realize, I already had got lost in this big city... Bah, I'm such an useless bird, I don't even know where I'm... But look just like the rich part of the ci- BAH, BAH, THERE HE IS!

\- I FINALLY HAVE FO... - He was falling right in my front, I saw the girl, the one he was going to save... that face... she was... scary, just like some kind of demon or something, and the other guy was laughing... the blood was already around him, they got away, now I could get close. - BAH, BAH, BAH ANSWER ME! WHAT HAPPEND HERE?

\- That... girl... she is not who... everyone think she... is... - The more he talked, the more fear I could see in he's face, something happend here... and it wasn't something good... 

\- Shut up... we can... get out of here when I discover where the hell whe are... - He started laughing of me, even in pain...

\- You're so useless sometimes, did you... know... that? - He passed out, what should I do? Bah, I know he is a ghost but the only thing that hold him in this world is that he feels alive while fighting and while in that house, out here he is just someone that died years ago... WHAT SHOULD I DO?

\---

I... killed that guy... how? Why? Who the fuck I'm? I can see his bones... I'm not moving my body... that means she in the control of it, I don't want to see this! I DON'T WANT TO KILL PEOPLE!

"He is not a real person, he is just an idiot ghost, you know that, that's why you couldn't see him in side that house, thanks to me you can see him now."

I DON'T CARE! I DON'T TO HURT HIM! I DON'T WANT TO KILL HIM! I WANT TO GO HOME! I WANT TO GO BACK! I WANT TO GO BACK TO THE LIFE I HAD, WHERE I WOULD KILL MONSTERS AND...

"Ghosts, that what you was going to say right? Did you forget what he is? He is just a ghost, he is just like those monsters, the only difference is that this one is don't look like a monster, the guy that 'saved' you from that house is a vampire, just like you are, all of you are all monsters, creatures that a made to kill things, made to battle, kill and one day die. THAT'S what you are, just a puppet with some of your strings cutted, nothing more them that! Do you really think that guy gave you that job because you where good that it? NO! He knowed about this, he could see it inside of you, DEEP IN YOUR SOUL IT'S ME! YOUR TRUE SELF!"

No... it... can't be, I don't belive in you! I'M NOT THE MONSTER YOU SAY I'M!

"Then, how do you think I'm inside your head? Because someone dropped me there? No, it's because I AM A PART OF YOU."

All of that it's true? Then why I can't remember? What happend to my memories? I just want to know... who I was... what I was, did I have a family? Maybe an old brother, yes, and a really gracious mother, and a good father that loved me...

"Do you really dream of that? Hahahaha, you're more than wrong. You had a family, a really bad one. Your brother was always occupied with a new hooker, your mother hatted you, she didn't know why she had you, and your father hatted you even more he just wanted you to disappear so he was always out cheating on your mother, that how good your family was."

Then, why I don't remember? I should know all that, I should remember even the worst thing that happend to me! I should know who I was, AT LEAST I SHOULD KNOW MY LAST NAME! I SHOULD REMEMBER MY BROTHERS NAME, I SHOULD REMEMBER HOW MY MOTHER AND MY FATHER LOOKED LIKE! My memories... I WANT THEN FUCKING BACK! I don't care if I need to turn into a monster, worst then that is be a mosnter that don't even know it's own self! I just... want to have a life where I know my birthday and have friends even if it's an idiot guy like that one, I want to know my family, even if it's bad like that, I want to have a job, even if it's this one... I want to have a personality... even if it means... turning it you...

"You can't face the pain, not yet, you will need to be stronger if you really want your memories back, if you REALLY WANT THEM BACK, THEM FIGHT FOR IT!"

She was right... I need to fight for it, I need to get them back, I need to find all of the pieces of this broken sky that I see from down here... I will find all of them, I will break anything in my way, I will kill anyone in the way, I will die all the times I need to find it, even if it means that I need to crawl back from Hell, I WILL! I will break all the rules that I can, I just need to go back to my old job, and keep killing those things, they probably know where I can find all of this things.

Even after so long, I know this life will have some kind of meaning.

\---

_{Hours Later}_

Ugh, my whole body hurts as fuck... I can't even move... now I remember...

I was going after that girl, and I end up finding her... to my happiness, that guy gave his blood to her and she started to choke and scream, her eyes turned totally yellow, I couldn't move, I was just there, looking that her, the guy was talking to her, but I couldn't here anything, I wanted to get out of there, I really wanted but... Something didn't let me go, those yellow eyes where looking inside of my soul, as if reading every single thing I have done all this years...

She runned at me with those claws, is she really what it look like? I remembered Akemy saying something like "That scyther is not a normal weapon, no human can use such a thing.", I guess I know what she means, this girl is in conflict with herself, she don't even know what she is or what she want to be, the demon want to take control but the "human" part is afraid of it, then why... That guy... he did this...

And after that... I can't remember... everything after that is blank... But, if I'm here them, someone saved me? Who was it? Something happend, I know that... but I don't know what happend...

\- So, how it was? - Akemy was here? Since when? Am I that hurt? To the point of not knowing people are around me? - I was worried... You and Cande didn't come back so...

\- Are you that sad? - I tried to move my body, but it hurts so much...

\- WHAT YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? - She was really worried for the first real time, she was even crying, I guess I'm not just her buttler anymore... - You shouldn't move! Do you want to really die this time?

\- You're too worried! It's not like I would die for such a little... thing... - I shouldn't say such a thing, I'm the one that don't even know what happend, but I won't ask her what happend.

\- I will let you rest... Please don't do nothing uselles. - "Uselles" that echoed on my head... something... a memorie maybe?

 

\- What are you doing Ravy? You shouldn't try yo get those apples!

\- But you know we need them! I don't want to be uselles! Daddy is on the war so we should help mammy the most we can! You know that ~~xxx~~.

\- If we die them it's not going to help no one...

\- Don't worry, I'm going to be just like Daddy! Strong and brave!

 

It really was a memorie... but... I can't remember who was in it with me... probably... my brother... I don't even remember how he look like... he is probably dead already. I don't even remember his name! What kind of older brother I'm? ... Okey, I'm a really bad one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I gave everyone a name! Now you know who is the guy from chapter 4, 6 and 7~! A friend of mine came with the name " _Ravi_ " so I changed the **i** for an **y**. If you're asking yourself " _Who the fuck is Cande? How can she be a bird and be in love with a ghost?_ "  
> First, she's not a bird okey? I use the term "bird" 'cause of her wings, and 'cause she is an **Alicanto**.  
>  Second, that new girl, Lirían, is a witch ~~dã, that's why the chapter is called " The Witch's Curse"... but the "curse" part is 'cause thanks to her Ravy got hurt... just by the way...~~ , I know, I know you probably don't get why I said that, but you will know later on the story.  
> Third, the bird is called " _Cande_ " not from _candy_ but from the name _Candence_ ~~nope, I didn't mean Candece, I mean CANDENCE!~~.  
>  Oh, the word " **Princesa** " means **Princess** in portuguese and spanish {and probably some other language}  
>  By the way, Cande say "Bah" all the time 'cause she is a bird...  
>  ~~Yep, everyone loves Ravy in that house~~~~~~  
>  **My real notes now...**  
>  Cande is an **Alicanto** :  
>  _Alicanto - Pretty bird, dosen't have a shadow, can bring fortune or make the greedy fall in a cliff and fall into Death's arms._  
>  Lirían is an **Lavadeira** :  
>  _Lavadeira - Wear white clothes, and run in the villages with lights in their hands, walk on the roofs, and turn into ducks. They arise at night in the lakes, and you can hear the sound of the witchs incessantly beating clothes on rocks._  
>  If you want to know something about all this legedens just look it up on Wikipedia {just like I did...}  
> And yes, Aly always talk to her "other self".


	7. {Stop part. 1}

After all this years, I didn't think I would need help in my own job... After all that, I got back to my apartment, and looked at all the things I had, and I realized that... all those things are not mine, all that I have is some clothes, the normal furniture, and... I even had a gun under the pillow, I won't need these things when I discover what I should really do, but... al this things made me tired... I... should... sleep...

_\- How long are you going to keep this up? - The man punched the woman in the face, her blood was already all over the room. - DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TRUBLE WE ALREADY HAVE? I needed to ask for help, do you know HOW bad this is going to be? They came after me the past week, and you want to keep that fucking child? DO YOU REALLY WANT TO?_

_\- It's my own child... I can't just...._

_\- SHUT THE HELL UP! I don't care, it's my child too, but look at what she have done to us. - The man started kicking the woman, more and more blood all over the room... I could see all that from the little opened part of the door... they are fithing because of me... again. I should just... die, why am I even in this world? What should I do?_

_\- What are you doing here? - This really familiar voice spoke to me. - If father see you there, he will probably put you in the basement again! - He was worried? Or just didn't want to go give me food if I was locked? - Hey, are you listening to me?_

_\- WHAT ARE YOU BOTH DOING HERE? GO ALREADY TO YOUR ROOMS! NOW! - The man screamed from inside the room, he didn't get out, and the woman was there, maybe dead... or almost..._

... A different dream... not a dream, probably a memorie, I couldn't see their faces, but, it was probably my family. I never had such a realistic dream like that, it look so real, all the blood, the voices, the place I was... Maybe I should go and look for the answers... OH FUCK, NOT AGAIN! I'm late, one more time, like always, I need to go to work! They probably think I'm dead by now, 2 weeks has passed by now.

As usual there's no one in the train, the city was really empty, more than it normally is. I always can see one or two people around, some whores on the streets... But I can't see a single fly today... The station is empty too, for the first time, I'm really all alone in the city. The building is not far from the station, I should look around while walking, I know there's something going on.

After five or six minutes walking, I got to the building, after opening the door, as always our receptionist say the same as always:

\- Hi there! You must be here because you are from one of the killer, can I see you I... - She stops after looking at me, she probably have heard that I didn't come back, and there's probably some gossips about me being dead. - How can you be alive? They said you died two weeks ago and...

\- I never died, they just didn't find me. 

\- The boss is on his ofice... If you don't...

\- I know where it is, thanks. - I got on my way, I don't to tell the story to her, she don't even need to know.

The elevator is working now, how unusual, at least they did something while I was out... I push the 4th floor button, and wait 'til the doors close, a guy run in some seconds before the door shut. Look like I'm not the only one late in here, after some seconds the silence is broken.

\- Hey... to which floor is this going? - He still out of breath? He not a Killer at all... is he?

\- 4th floor.

\- See you idiot, I told you to wait, but no! You need to run! How do you want to get a job like this? - An small creature gets out of his back... How I didn't see that creature before? It has and womans voice so... it's probably female...?

\- Oh come on! Wait... but it was in the 4th floor... Are you crazy Svetlana?

\- Maybe, but we are still late! - Both started argue with each other... I never saw such a creature like... "Svetlana"? I guess that was her name... When the elevator finally opened the door, they stopped the fight to look around the lobby.

\- Wow... - They said it at the same time.

\- What are you impressed with? This is just the boss lobby, and... it's the same as always... - I asked that but, I know it's the first time they are here so the shinny and classic european lobby must be the most pretty thing they have ever seen. And for their luck, the boss is on the lobby... probably flirting with his new receptionist...

\- O-oh, look like you go- HOLYFUCK ALYNA! YOU'RE FUCKING ALIVE? - He was that surprised about it? It's not like I would die for such a little thing! - I'm so happy you are not dead~! - He is a "lady's man"... sometimes... almost never...

\- Do you really think I would die from such a little thing like that? I know you're not really smart, but not at this point! - He can be my boss, but he never act like one... Really never.

\- You... you must be Herbert Günther... I'M SORRY SIR! I'M LATE AND... - The guy was really in panic... gosh, Herbert is not a demon or something, he is the most idiot person I even know!

\- Hahaha, it's ok... I... didn't even know you where late... - He probably don't even know which time is it...

Nothing changed in this place, everyone still the same, even the building still the same as always... Maybe I didn't lose anything while I was out? But, them comes the empty city... something happend... I can just... feel it!

\- Aly~ Since you're here, I should tell you what happend, and then you tell me what happend. - I knowed he would say something like that... - Okey, then, after the day you disappeared we end up finding some bodys where your job was, it was from two guys that... where really drunk, we didn't find anything else, but then this weird symbols started to show up in the place those guys died. But... five days ago they just... disappeared, and a bunch of monsters started to haunt the city, that why you probably didn't see anyone in the streets, even some gangs are afraid of getting out, most of the Killers didn't come to work in this days... Those fucking monsters are killing everyone... We even found blood in the rich part of the city some yesterday...

Ye-yesterday? Fuck, I was the one that killed that guy from yesterday, but... if they didn't find the body that means he is alive... or someone tried to save him at least... I hope he didn't die...

\- Are you okey? - Herbert was basically on my fucking face, he's a real idiot when it comes to womans.

\- ARE IDIOT OR WHAT? - I stepped back a little, anyway, my turn I guess. - I didn't die but... I guess I almost did, the job wasn't a normal one this time, it was a Broken Hellraiser, I know, they are normall pretty easy but... that one was different, he was faster and smarter them the others, I didn't kill him, he got back from where he came and... I don't remember nothing after that, I just woke up today... - I was lying, I really was, but I can't let them know what really happend. - Maybe all of this is because of that Broken Hellraiser?

\- I... don't think it was a Broken Hellraiser, Aly... - He was being really serious... there's something wrong here... - If it was faster and smarter... I was probably a Hellraiser... or even some new class of demons... or...

\- Shut the hell up, it can't be a Hellraiser! I'm not an idiot okey? I would know if it was a Hellraiser! It wasn't one of "them" I know that because I was the one fighting it, it was a Broken Hellraiser but, something was out of place that day... And, how did those guys die if the monster was already gone? - He... can't be right, I would never be putted to fight a Hellraiser... just really high classes can fight them...

\- You're right... maybe... there's more in this story them we know...

\- Ahm... I guess I can help? - The guy that was standing there since the start finally said something. - I have heard somethigs about this case while I was looking for this job... They said an weird girl showed up after the monster where gone, and... ate those guy's guts... I didn't belive it but... after all of this it must be truth...

\- It's probably not just a girl you know... By the way... which job are you talking about? - Fuck... if they start looking for it they will probably discover what happend...

\- Oh... I came for the medic job... I'm not good at combat so... it's better if I just stay here and.. help... I guess... - Oh, good, he will be the new medic, we where needing one there's sometime now.

\- That awesome~! - How the hell can he start smilling like that? There's nothing good happening here! - Them, about you Aly, you already have a job, there's some weird things happening in some old well close to the port.

\- There always something weird happening in this city. - I know they will soon discover the truth, I just need to keep acting like nothing happend, and... what could happen in an old weel?

_Minutes Later_

\- S-so... and weird woman got out of the well and her arms where some kind of hook? I... don't even know what kind of thing is that... - A woman with arms that a hooks... I've never heard of that before... - Are you sure it was a woman? Maybe you had some kind of... nightmare?

\- I'M SURE OF IT! It was an weird woman! I know it's the _Maria Gancha_! - The boy was talking about some kind of legend... Gosh, this city have some really weird shit going on this month...

\- Wait... who? I've never heard of such a thing... - Why I'm the only one that gets this kind of job? - Is... this some kind of legend? 'Cause I have heard a bunch of them but... not this one...

\- Them you should look for it! I won't tell you! - The boy show his tonge and start running away... them... I guess I will need some help...

_3 Hours Later_

\- Finally, where have you been Tsubasa? - The help I was waiting for finally got here, her name is Tsubasa Shun, she is an middle class killer, her parents where killed by a Barghest, and since them all she want's to kill them all, a good help for this case I guess...

\- Not my fault, I was trying to discover something about this "Maria Gancha" thing...

\- Let me guess... You didn't find nothing so you just came anyway?

\- Yes... - She was kind mad because of it but... that freaking place don't have nothing about weird european legends... I guess that place don't have nothing...

\- Okey them, let's just... go there and see... - We tie the rope in the well handle, I really hope that thing is strong enogh for us... Everything done, time to go... I guess... - I will go first since the job is mine.

I cut one of my hands with the Banshee Scream so I can have it ready if anything attack us. I hold the hope and go down, this thing looks really slippery and... there's something wrong, I've heard some people talking about this, and they said that she kills anyone that gets close to the well... them I... should be dead by now...

After I get tot the bottom, I scream that everything is clear so Tsubasa can come down too. After some minutes she got to the bottom.

\- This place don't look like a well at'all... - She was right this look more like some kind of underground tunnel them a fucking well! - It's better if we don't sort out, this place is really big.

\- Yeah, I don't think getting lost here is a good idea, but... from where the hell we should start? 

\- Uhm... let's flip a coin... depending from where it goes, we just follow it. - She got to be kiding me... how the fuck is she a middle class?

\- O-okey I... guess...

She throw the coin up, and it start going to the left, I guess that the way them. After sometime this really bad decomposition smell fills the whole path, look like a bunch of people died in here, the smell get even worse as we go once, there's really something here. Tsubasa gets her gun and point to the door... wait, there's a fucking door in here? Okey, this place is NOT a well. I let the Banshee Scream ready, anything in the way will probably die, after I start turning the handle some weird noises start, not from the handle but... from something else.

\- There's someone here... - Tsubasa look really worried, her senses never lie... them, if she says there's someone here them... there's really someone here.

I open the door really slowly, when it's almost open I heard some kind of... noise... like someone is sleeping or something. Just to ensure everything will be okey, I give a signal to Tsubasa that will kick to door, she agree with the idea and let ehr rifle ready, "anything in her aim die", that's what everyone says about her.

_She used to be an sniper in the last war this city had, she was the best of her squad, but... everyone was killed by some kind of dark magic... maybe necromancy, but, no one really know what happend to those people..._

She survived because she wasn't there... She was late, that's why she didn't die, was it luck or... just her fate? How know...

I kick the door and... all that we see is a guy sleeping in the middle of a bunch of corpses.

\- Ahm... I guess we know what it's now... - I was... really confused about this.

\- I don't think is that easy. - Tsubasa poke the guys head with her rifle. - It dosen't look dead at all so it's not over yet...

\- He-hey Tsubasa... I don't think he is the "thing" we are looking for so... I don't think you need to kill him... - Tsubasa is really scary when she want to kill something... I mean, she is already kind scary, but... yeah when she want something it's even worse...

\- Uhm... - The guy grumble about something. - The witch is not going to kill me... I'm too cute to die this way...

\- What the... - This guy, is one of those weird ones... I can see why he still alive now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a really big chapter so I will split it, this is the first part, so here we go with the notes:
> 
> " _I never had such a realistic dream[...]_ ": I know, you are going to say "But how about that first dream in the second chapter?", the "realistc dream" means that it was real enogh for you to belive it happend/will happen, Aly didn't belive in that other dream because it didn't look "real" for her.  
>  _The receptionist 1 {the one from the front}_ : I didn't gave her a name because she is not really essential for... nothing, she will just say the same thing as always, but maybe I will give her a name one day...  
>  _The receptionist 2 {Aly's boss receptionist}: I **will** give her a name, because she is not going to always say the same thing, and she don't really appears in this chapter.  
>  _"a guy run in some seconds before the door shut [...]": Sure, the weird guy with an weird creature that will be the medic, I didn't think about having so much characters but this will be a long story ~~{just by the way we didn't even get out of the first part!}~~ , his name is _Petya Sasha_ and the little creature with him is _Svetlana_ , you will know more about him in the story.  
>  _Herbert Günther_ : Okey... I got this random name in a site I found out on google okey? But I thought it would be a good name... and yes, you will know more about him in the story.  
>  _"[...]an weird girl showed up[...]": Nope, it's not Akemy.  
>  _Maria Gancha_ : Woman with hooks insted of arms, leaves in wells, she drowns who gets close from the wells she leaves in.  
>  _Tsubasa Shun {翼- wing 駿- fast}_ : You saw a bit about her story, there's not much after that, but like everyone else, you will see more in the story.  
>  _Barghest {Banshee's dog?}_ : announces the death for the ones that can see it. Dark and big dog, with giant fangs and claws.  
>  _middle class killer____ : Aly is a low class killer, what means she is not really the best, she can't get some especial jobs; Tsubasa is middle class, that means she is better them Aly and can have some of the special jobs; and no one yet is a high class but they have most of the special jobs.


	8. {Stop part.2}

\- So, what should we do with about him? - Tsubasa didn't really like the idea of "not killing him", but maybe he knows something about what is happening.

\- We should just wake the sleeping beauty up, them we can interrogate him.

None of us is happy about it but... what can we do? This is our job. Tsubasa poke him with the rifle again, all he does is grumble again, she is not really happy about this already... the best thing for him right now is to wake up, no one want to be in Tsubasa's way... especially when she gets mad! After sometime she gets really angry and just strike the rifle in his head... like I said, you don't want to see Tsubasa when she is angry...

\- WHAT THE HELL? - The guy shout after what Tsubasa did... That must have hurt... - WHO THE FUCK ARE YO... - He probably know how we are... there's no way normal people would be... - Hi there cutie~ - Fuck, that's why he stoped, he is flirting with me... Didn't I see this scene before? Oh who cares...

\- Look, just shut the hell up, and tell us what the fuck is this place! I just want to kill what'ever is in here and go fucking home! I don't care about who you are, I'm already angry and this is just my first job today! - Yeah... Tsubasa is really angry now...

\- Uhm... what? I don't even how the hell you two are but... - He looks at me. - For you, I'm Cristian. - Uhg, I saw this before... sure I did...

_3 Years before_

_I was lost in this town, not much after my memories go blank, and there was this really bad part of the town and I got in a bar to ask for information or discover where I was but, it's the bad part of the city, what I was expecting? This really tall guy saw me when I got in, and from far he screamed at me..._

_\- Hi there cutie, what such a pretty and delicate girl is doing here? Looking for a "little job" maybe?_

_\- I-I'm just lost... that's all... - I was kind afraid in that time, I didn't have anything like a weapon that could use to defend my self, and it's not like I could win that guy. He started to get close to me, and cornered me in the wall, I thought of the worse in that seconds but an idiot guy got up from the balcony and got close to see what was happening._

_\- Look, I don't think the lady want to be your slave today. - He was more idiot than it looked like, he can't win this guy!_

_\- And who the fuck you are? - The big guy was starting to get angry, he just throwed me away, and got a knife... gosh, that guy is totally dead right now..._

_\- What a gentleman you are! - The he got his gun and pointed to the big guy's face. - It's not like a Killer from such a high level like me can miss a shot like this you know?_

_A... killer? What does he mean? And that gun, for some reason it's... so pretty..._

_\- Th-this guns... you must be... - The big guy was trembling in fear!_

_\- Oh! Now you know who I'm, hum? - The big guy runned away like a marathon runner, but... why? - Hey, are you ok there?_

_\- Y-yes... - I was the one trembling now... gosh, what a coward I'm, he saved me, but I'm still trembling..._

_\- Don't worry, he is gone. - He was smiling at me? There's nothing happy here! I'm fucking lost, and just got harassed by a fucking crazy guy! - Do you need any help? I head from there that you where lost._

_\- Yeah... I got lost some hours ago... - What the fuck I'm talking about? I'm lost there's 2 years!_

_\- Uhm... that's bad, but... what is your name?_

_\- A... Alyna - Since I don't remember my last name I will just... say what I remember..._

_\- Great, I'm Herbert Günther, a high class killer! And these pretty gun is Succubus~ - He is... happy because he is talking about that? Ugh..._

_\- A... killer?_

_\- Oh... so you really never heard of us? We are the people that make this city safe from all the creatures of darkness, wwwooooohhhh. - Wait... what was that at the end?_

_\- An... I should be going...- When I just start walking out of the bar the guy called "Herbert something" start to follow me... gosh, this is not my day._

_\- WAIT! I will help you out... so... where is your house?_

_\- Uhm... I... - I just lower my head and tell him the truth. - I don't remember anything... I'm lost around this city there's already 2 years... - The rains is falling heavily today, I just want to go home but... I don't even know where the hell it is..._

_\- You had an amnesia or something?_

_\- Do you really think I know? Since that day I just... woke up in a square and... I didn't remember a single thing about how I was, the only thing I know is my name, it was on a piece of paper on my wallet._

_\- Them... how do you know it's your name?_

_\- Because is one of the only things I remembered..._

_\- Them you should come with me to where I work, maybe my boss will know what to do!_

_\- Okey, I don't think I have too many options..._

_We walked a little before getting to the train station, there was no one around and the clock marked 2:00 AM, that probably why... The train was empty too, and it was really cold for some reason..._

_\- Here, take my jacket and... just wait here - He gave me his jacket and got to the other wagon, I don't know why but... I feel something... weird that pass through my body, a sensation of something really bad..._

_Evertything was quiet, the train stopped, and there was a black out, this is really not my day, is it ? A cold feeling passed through my spine... there's something here, I can... feel it. I got up and looked around, I can't see a damn thing here! Where the fuck did that idiot go? I can hear something slipping through the metal, I'm scared, yes I'm really scared right now..._

_After some seconds I can hear an snake sound, it's so loud... it must be a really big snake... I could see a shadow just now, what is happening? The sound get louder and louder... there is something on me..._

_5 Minutes later_

_\- Fuck, I didn't find... What just... happend here? - I was covered in that thing's blood, that giant snake thing, and... I killed it with this... scyther, I don't even know from where the fuck this thing showed up but... I was the one that killed this giant snake..._

_The light came back, and... I don't remember what happend, I just know after that I woke up in a couch in this really pretty office, my head hurts a little, but... I never saw this place before, I sit and start looking around, some of the details in the wall and furniture look just like gold, dosen't matter how did this, but this person must be really rich!_

_\- Ow, you're awake! - Gosh, it's the guy from before. - Are you felling better? You passed out in the train after the lights got back and... you killed a fucking Boiuna! I didn't even know we would find one of those things in the way, and that scyther! HOLY FUCK, IT WAS AWESOME, I never saw something like that and..._

_\- What are you talking about? I don't even know what really happend! And... where the hell I'm?_

_\- Sorry, I didn't explain nothing yet... Okey, you are in my boss office, he founded this organization with the intention of killing any creature that end up being nasty to any human, that's why we are called "Killers", that thing you saw in the train is one of those creatures, that one was a "Boiuna", a giant snake. And... about that scyther... I don't know nothing about it... we I got back you where already with it..._

_\- That... scyther, I don't know from where it came... When I got back to myself that "thing" was already dead..._

_\- Maybe you already have killed one of this before, young lady. - The old man was at the door, just looking at me, I could I ever killed one of those things before? - You now, you have a really intresting weapon here... a scyther that gets bigger the more blood it gets, I never saw something like that._

_\- Bo-boss, I..._

_\- Don't worry, it's ok, but I really would like to talk to the young lady, in private._

_\- Yes sir! - He gets out and leave me with the old man... Gosh, what the hell will happen now!_

_\- You have some good potential for this job, did you know that?_

_\- Not really, how can I kill those things if I don't even know how I did the first time?_

_\- You can practice it a little, I'm not going to rush you._

_\- Why are you saying that?_

_\- You don't have where to go, and I can give you a job, food, some clothes and a warm place to stay, isn't it a good offer?_

_\- Probably... Them... what do I have to do?_

_Now_

That's how I started working like this, being a killer, putting my life in the edge every single day... it's not the best job ever but, nah, it pay the bills so I don't really care...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Key, some more about Aly's past ~~and Herbert's past too~~~ , so here comes the notes~
> 
> _Succubus_ : You probably know what a Succubus are, but you can probably guess why that's the name of the gun.  
>  _Boiuna_ : Giant snake that can turn boats. {The term "Boiuna" is from Tupi, and means "black snake"}


	9. {Stop part.3}

It was "almost" the same, after all that dream time, I could hear something scratching the walls out there.  
\- It's here... - Tsubasa got her rifle ready, she got really serious now, she will probably kill anything in the way...  
A figure show up in the door, all you can see is the crimson eyes, looking at us... ready to kill. But... for some reason I can't even move myself... Am I... afraid of dying? After so many years I never thought I would be afraid of dying again... Again? What am I talking about? ... The creature suddenly is in front of me, I can't move, my muscles don't answer to my comands and all I can do is close my eyes and wait to feel the warm liquid flow out of my body... But even after some long seconds the creature just... stay there... Looking at me, and them, I hear it:  
\- You... are... not... going... to... die... not... today...Your... mission... is... important... you should... never... stop... - The whisper of the creature come to my ears with some delay, all I can do is listen to what it has to say and... I finally feel the warm liquid but... it's on me, not from me...  
The weird looking creature is dead but, I still can't move, Tsubasa is looking at me, she is worried again... I'm... fine... maybe, I don't know, I can't listen to anything but what that "thing" said... And them an adrenalin discharge pass over my body and I fall down on my knees.  
\- Are you okey? I thought that thing was going to kill you! But it just... stopped and look at you, did it say something?  
\- Tsubasa... you... didn't hear it?  
\- W-what are you talking about?  
\- She said "You are not going to die, not today. Your misson is importante, you should never stop."... Didn't you hear that?  
\- Mission? What she mean? Maybe... kill the monsters? Or...  
\- I... know what she is talking about... - She is talking about my memories... my family, and... this "thing" inside of me, I can't stop now, I need to go and get all my life back, and I need to do it now! Before someone else get them... But, how the fuck she knows about it?  
\- Hey, are you girls going to stay there doing nothing or help me here? - The idiot guy from before... I never saw that, but he is actually chained at the wall... - HEEEY! I'm talking to you two! - I can't do more and just burst into laughter. - Gosh, I just want to get the fuck out of here before the actual "thing" come back, ok?  
\- Actual... "thing"? - I stopped laughing, isn't that the thing we where looking for?  
\- Did you really think that idiot thing was the real one? It's just a corpse, necormancers are not that weak!  
\- Ne... did you say necromancers? - Tsubasa got that scary look on her face again... Necromancers... probably the guys that not just killed her family, but her friends too, she probably just want kill them, but they are class A creatures, just high levels can kill them!  
\- He-hey Tsubasa, we should just help this guy and go back... We can't kill a Necromancer... - I don't think she is even listening to me. - TSUBASA, IF YOU GO THERE ALL THAT WE ARE GOING TO GET IS OURSELFS KILLED! WE DON'T HAVE POWER ENOGH TO KILL A FUCKING NECROMANCER!  
\- I don't care... they killed all that I had, I just... want to revenge their deaths!  
\- I know but... it won't help anyone will it? You should live for them, not kill yourself because of it!  
\- But...  
\- Just don't, more people will need us! - After that I get close to the guy that I already don't remember the name anymore and cut the chain with the Banshee Scream, we need to go back I... have so much to say... to everyone, even to my own self...  
\- Thank you, someone finally listenned to what I have to say... What? What is it?  
Tsubasa is... crying... I never saw she like that...  
\- Why? I'm not even strong enough for that... I am a total failure! - I could see her pain, she just want to revenge the death of the most beloved things to her... - I already couldn't protect them and now... I can't even kill one of those mother fuckers!  
\- Tsubasa, come on! You're not a failure! If you where them you wound't be here today! You should be proud of yourself right fucking now! And we kind need to get out of here you know...  
\- Hehe, you're not really wrong... I guess... I just kind got'me... - I know she is just saying that so I don't need t worry but... I have a bad feeling about this "necromancer".  
\- I mean... are you two just going to stay here, looking at how pretty the fucking walls are or get the hell out of here? - Gosh, he is not wrong this time, I... we don't have time for this.  
After a long walk around the well we finally found the rope, going up, we could hear something... crying? Maybe laughing?  
"I don't think we can just run away from this thing..."  
It's not time for this kind of game, we can't run, but we can't fight it either! Or... I can't fight it, but you can...  
"Are you a sucidal freak or something? Because no one at this level is crazy enough to figth a fuking necromancer, you don't even know how to really use your own weapon! So, just shut up and keep walking!"  
This thing sometimes look just like my mother or something... "don't even know how to really use you own weapon"? Sure I know! I can use the Banshee Scream really fine or maybe... there's more about it them I know now? I will probably know about that later...  
\- Something is close by. - Tsubasa don't look really good right now, but when it comes to battler she don't really care about emotions... Or should I say her emotions.  
\- What could it be? Sure is the fucking necromancer, did you two really think we could just get out and play around after being there? From where you came anyway? - No... it's not a necromancer, it's too little for that... Little... weak... Shit, is a Broken Hellraiser!  
\- TSUBASA, IT IS... - Before I could even finish what I was going to say Tsubasa falls... all that blood around her, in the wet ground of the city... She... can't be dead, right? - You mother fucker! Tsubasa is not going to die... not today! - I can't run around that fast right now, I don't want to fall and be killed but at the same time I need to, or Tsubasa will be dead... At least this one is not like the other, it's pretty easy to hit him but, for some reason he just don't attack me, maybe it has something with what that creature said?  
When I could finally kill it, Tsubasa had already lost a reasonable amount of blood, she is not in danger but it will be if she don't get a good treatmeant. What should I do? I can't carry her around like this...  
\- I will carry her, clean the way. - The guy don't look worried but...  
\- Why are you helping us?  
\- Accept it as a thanks to what you done back there. - Ah, that what it is. We can't get to the train station, it would take too long, but walking would be even worse, she could get a cold or something.  
We go walking, even if she gets a cold, is the most fast way there.  


_20 Minutes Later_

  
\- So, what happened to her? - Herbert looks worried, just like everyone.  
\- In one seconds she was standing there and them... That fucking monster got out of nowhere and... when I saw she was already like that... It's my fault. - I could have saved her if I wasn't too worried about my "holy mission".  
\- I don't think so, her wounds are not that bad, and... It's Tsubasa, if she didn't dodge that... there must be a reason...  
\- She was feeling down because I didn't let her go and kill the necromancer... Maybe she just... wanted to quit, you know? Just like everyone else...  
\- No, she wouldn't so such a thing as quit, she was angry and feeling bad but, she would never just... let it go. I know her for sometime now, she is not the kind of person that let the feeling get in the way, she just... kick them out and keep it up. In 2 years she turned into a middle class, no one have ever done something like that.  
\- I know but... You're right, she would never do such a thing as quit, at least, not like that. But you know... I didn't tell you one thing...  
\- Uhm? What is it? - He will totally freak the hell out...  
\- The... truth about that day... I... didn't just pass out and woke up in my apartament, I know all that happened those days...  


_Minutes Later_

  
\- W-WHAT? So, you're saying that...  
\- Kind of... Maybe, that why I have this scyther... Maybe, this is why everyone around me get hurt...  
\- I won't get you out of your position! I would never do such a thing... even if you are "one of them" but... You should be a fucking middle class... or even a high class right now!  
\- Wait... what?  
\- I have all the requirements to be a middle class! If you learn that "thing" you where talking about you can even be a high class really soon! That is fucking awesome did you know that?  
\- But... I don't plan to stay and fight...  
\- Do you really think you can find all of the pieces without a single fight? Come'on, no one here is idiot, you can keep the job, and as a middle, or high, class you can walk around and no one will question what you're doing. And, I can't just let you go like that, do you think it's easy to find good killers these days?  
I can't do more than laugh, he did think for a second there, he wasn't going to say "do you think it's easy to find good killers these days", such an idiot...  
\- Okey them, just... don't tell no one...  
\- Why I would?  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I finally got to the middle of this story! To write this story I divided it on 3 main parts: The start, the middle and the "real end", and them each got it sub-parts.  
> Start: End - Truth - Reality  
> In the End, that is the first chapter, you see... exacly that, the end...  
> Truth is where she finally know, kind of, who she was/is.  
> Reality was this last set of chapters, the Stop part.  
> Middle: Past - Now - Present  
> Past is what it says, what happend before all that, what happend to her memories, and the big question "Who she really is?"  
> Now is the sequel to this part, her job, her kind of lost brother and the answer to why she works at that.  
> Present is NOT what you think is it, it's not what "now" would be, the present is the year where the "End" chapter happend, like you saw in the second one, all of this is happening 5 years BEFORE.  
> Real End: Present final stage - True Ending of all  
> I can't really talk about this last part, it would have too much spoilers, so you will know when I get there~
> 
> Now, time for my real notes:  
>  _Class A Creatures_ : There are always classes! I will try to show all of the creatures in all of the classes.
> 
> Class A+  
> God, Satan, The Four Horsemans {and some demons}  
> Class A  
> Hellraisers, Barghest, Macrona, Bunyip, Demons and Angels  
> Class B  
> Vampires, Werewolfs, Ao Ao, Lavadeira, Drows, Maria Gancha and Peeira  
> Class C  
> Boiuna, Jackalope, Manticore and Meirgoat  
> Class D  
> Alicanto, Borametz, Nguruvilú and Roca.
> 
>   
> As you can see, this are some of the monsters I've got for this story, and basically, A+ are really strong monsters, A are strong, B are strong but not all that, C are those that almost don't do nothing and D are like... pets...  
>  _Necromancer_ : From the greek - Necro {death} Mancia {fortune-telling}, I mean, if you even played or watched Magic The Gathering, it's the Black deck, or you didn't, are people that use black magic/voodoo to control the dead or rise things from the grave like... zombies, go watch the Discover Channel documentary about zombies, it's the best thing you will do. 


	10. {Family}

_10 years Before_

My family is not that good, none of us where really close, not even my sister and I... Maybe it is normal since we are adopted? Or maybe they just... coldn't have any kids so they adopted us? She is not even my real sister, but I know her since we where kids, so... kind of a sister maybe? All this things don't make sense for me sometimes but all I know is that this "weird" guy always talk to me in my dreams, not like just a dream... it looks real, but I never saw his face, not even in the dreams, she always speech from the darkness and I can always remember what he says but not his voice, what is even more weird....  
My father always say that one day I will need to take care of my sister if he dies or something, but this place is really quiet, people don't die that quickly! Even if a war start, it would never get to this part of the place, the king's soldiers are really good, mother always tell me to train and "become the King's best soldier" but... just the idea make me think how many deals with the devil you need to do to be the best of them.  
\- WHAT YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? YOU SHOULD BE COOKING NOT READING! WHAT KIND OF WOMAN ARE YOU GOING TO BE? YOU WILL NEVER GET A FUCKING HUSBAN LIKE THAT! - Mother is screaming with my sister again, poor girl, since we where kids she always liked to read and tell stories, her imagination was her "only weapon"... and know she has several knife cut's in her fingers because mother make her cook every single day, and she is really bad at it... Sometimes I even try to help her a little but, I'm even worse than her. - CUT THAT RIGHT! IT'S NOT LIKE THIS! STOP CRYING YOU DON'T HAVE TIME TO DRY YOUR TEARS! - She is not good overpressure, that's how she got so many scars in her hands... Once father even cutted her hair because the food wasn't good for him, she cryed for like, an hour before...  
This family is probably the worse in town but, what can we do? It's not like the police will belive two kids! And even if they do, our parents would come and kill us, one way or another...  
\- DANKAN, COME HERE, RIGHT NOW! - Mother is really at bad mood today, I didn't want to get up right now, but... what can I do?  
I get up and go see what mother wants but all I see is my sister crying and all the blood in her hands, all those little cuts... they probably hurt alot for her even if they don't look that bad. Mother is probably angry at her because of that, this woman don't know how to treat her own daughter in most of the times, she is like an wild animal, killing everything in her way, breaking all the rules that she can, maybe because she married father, and I heard her family made her marry him.  
\- Yes mother? - I'm such a liar... I just want to run to the kichen, get a knife and stab it in her face a bunch of times for what she have done to us all this years, or maybe just open her stomach and have her guts for today dinners.  
\- Treat you sister cuts som she can keep cooking. - She just go back to the kitchen throwing my sister to the front of the stairs, and grab her hands to see how they are and looking closer it looks really worse than I thought...  
\- Are you okay? - I ask her looking at how bad she is right now... I know the answer...  
\- I'm okay, I will go back and make the dinner... - Wait... what? When did she start to act like that? Mother did something to her, she is not the same...  
\- No you're not going to do nothing, look at your hands, you're not okay!  
\- I said I'm okay, I can do the dinner just fine... - I hold her and just pull her out of the kitchen, I can't just let her bleed like that!  
While I was treating her cuts I could see how much she was holding herself to don't cry in front of me maybe I just... look strong for her, and she don't want to keep me down... I can't belive I'm such a bad brother like this! Some of the cut's needed some points, she probably didn't see a thing while crying in the kitchen... That bitch will pay...  
\- Don't... I'm the wrong one... mother didn't do anything... - She can see how angry I'm but I know she is not telling me the truth.  
\- Stop hiding her! I heard what she said to you, she can't to this kind of things to us, we are going to end up dead! - I know why she is doing this... she don't want to go back to the orphanage, we are really older now, people don't want old kids, they normally want the most young ones, so we probably would just... rot in there. - I know you don't want to go back there but... I'm going to get a job and you don't need to worry about it, we are going to have a good life in another place, and can probably even try to write a book or...  
\- SHUT UP! - She was crying again... - It's not that easy! It's not I can just go out there and write a book! No one would read it, I'm a girl did you forget that? I don't have any rights in this society... - She dry her tears with her sleeves, I feel bad for this but in the end she is not wrong at all, she can't just go there and write a book, our just get out of here, society won't let it happen like this... When I saw, she was already back to the kitchen, soon mother will start to scream again, there's nothing worse than this house...  
I get up and go to the living room, father is there, listening to the radio, I get close and ask him:  
\- Father... why did you marry mother? - He looks confuse at me, but not angry at the question.  
\- It's because our familys said so, they said that me and your mother would make a good family and... the money we would have... all these things where lies but... I didn't care at the start but them I just did it anyway.  
\- You don't look that happy about this.  
\- I know, she is not the "sweet woman" they said she was...  
\- So you didn't met her before? - I didn't really understand it... so... their familys just said "you two will be the perfect couple, here is the money" and that's it?  
\- No, I didn't, but you know? That's how it is, in some years your mother and I will need to do the same to you, and them your sister...  
\- WHAT DO YOU THINK THIS IS? NOT EVEN A FUCKING PIG WOULD EAT THIS FOOD! - Mother was screaming with her again, how she don't even say a thing? - JUST GO TO YOUR ROOM, THERE WILL BE NO DINNER FOR YOU FOR A WEEK!  
I saw my sister going to her room up stairs, not even a single tear this time, maybe she is not really sad and made it on purpose? No... she is not that crazy... is she?  
\- It won't be that difficult for you... all the girls in this part of the town like you... - Father started to talk some nonsense about my question early. - You will probably have a really pretty wife and 5 kids, yes... that was my dream you know? That's the only why you and your sister are here, because I wanted you to be, but if you two do anything, I can just kill you, and no one will even notice it... - I knowed he was kind crazy but... this is too much...  
"Do you think so? Maybe your father is just tired of you and all this shit, don't we have more things to do? You didn't fulfilled your promise, don't you remember anymore?"  
It was him again... Promise uhm? I don't remem... Oh, that's what he is talking about... I promised her that I would save her from this place, I said I was going to kill all that touchs or hurt her and... I didn't even start yet... It was years ago, that's probably why se was acting like that before, she remembers very well what I said: "I don't care if they execute me! I won't let no one hurt you like this ever again, okey? If they try, I will kill them all!", she don't want to go back, so she dont say a thing to me... All we have done all this years where stand here and let they do what ever they want, but soon it will change, I know that!  
" Uhm, you're not that strong, you know that. If you think you are them just go to the kitchen, grab a knife and kill your father right away... oh, sorry, I forgot about it, you didn't hear what he did with your sister... poor little girl, soo young and so dirt because of a father that it's totally fucked up of the head. Maybe she will tell you what happend, maybe."  
Uhg, don't even tell me what this disgusting man did with her... and I didn't do nothing to stop him, I was just sleeping while she screamed in her room... he had his "fun", soon I will have mine.  


_10 years later_

  
Those uselles memories came to my mind... I ask my self why. Maybe she is looking for me right now, poor little girl, always where such an idiot, not even the demon inside her did something, it was probably just having fun with her fragile body... I can't imagine how she is right now, I hope she will find the answers soon, I want to cut her face soo deep that I can see her skull... hehe, maybe I'm just too happy about this meeting? Are you happy too, sister?  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind late because I finished some of my school homework this week and I didn't have some good inspiration 'till today, so blame my brain!  
>  This chapter as you can see, is about Dankans memories of the old days, and I will just do a really weak spoiler and say that in this chapter Aly had like... 10 or 11 years, and it was 10 years ago, and Dankan is 5 years older than her, so you can do some math there if you want, but I already did my math homework... ~~{11+5=16/21+5=26 it's not really an spoiler... is it?}~~.  
>  About their parents, I didn't come up with their names, but... no one cares about it! They are just there, doing almost nothing, there's like... 5 events where they really do something, so... I don't think they need names right now, maybe I will do it later on?  
>  **Just by the way, all this dates are "10 years before"/"5 years before" are all before the "End" chapter, so keep that in mind, this chapter was 10 years before the end, not 10 years before the other chapters.**


	11. {What has to come}

_Months Later_

\- So... I guess the time has finally come, I hope she will remember me as I cut her to pieces. - Just to imagine the sensation of the knife going through her skin as she screams, ah, it brings good memories. - But I still don't know why they brought me back, it wasn't just to do this, I'm sure of it. - During the last 5 years I have been dead in the deeps of Hell watching those people getting tortured every single day of their existence. - What a waste of such good potential. - As I sigh, I get up from the cold ground and start walking.

This city is not at all as I remember, I guess a lot changed in 5 years... The building is probably the same as always, that thing never changes. By the time I got my job there the old man was at it's final days, but in the end I was the one to die first, such bullshit for only one existence. As I walk by I notice some people looking at me, when I look, these two girls turn around and giggle... I'm so fucking hungry... But I should keep this hunger only for her, or shouldn't I?

As I walk to them they start to blush, principally the one that looks younger.

\- Why are there two fine ladys like you both in here alone? - I smile to make them confortable, I always have been like that, at least this part of "me". That weak human part died 5 years ago, leaving only a giant hole on this soul, what a waste!

\- W-we are kind of... lost. - The younger one said. - Maybe you could... help usa little? - Starts to move her hands around her leg, what a naughty one.

\- I don't think he has time for us Katty, he probably has more to do, it's okey, we can find our 

\- It's okey, I may look busy but I'm doing nothing right now. - I smile again, what a fake mask, how can people fall for it? That's right, they are just humans, they can't feel it. - So, where do you live?

\- Oh. - The younger on steps in from of the other one, she gets close, this smell... fuck, she is flirting with death and don't even know it, how funy, right? - We leave close to that really old bar where some gangs gatter, but they are so scared of this "thing" the Killers are hunting that they don't even come out. - Scare of this... "thing"? They are probably talking about her.

\- I heard of it, but I didn't belive at all. - I laughed a bit, and asked them to follow me.

As we walked I could hear the young one saying things like "should I ask him?", "I should probably just drop on the ground and ask for it" - while her sister kept on saying "you shoudn't" to her. I didn't turn around to say nothing because we where almost there, my old "killing ground". The older one will probably notice and run away, but I don't think the younger one will stop...

\- A-ahm, I remember my way home from here, uhm... good luck Katty. - She runs away, just like I thought, she knows this place.

\- Oh... bye them... - She looks at me and get really close, the smell would make me crazy if it wasn't for all those years of killing. - Don't you want to have... I don't know, a bit of fun? - She smiles like she is being innocent, it doesn't trick me at all, food can't play around.

\- I don't mind it... - I probably have a really sarcastic smile on my face right now. - But I'm kind far from home, you know...

\- That's not a problem! - She pulls me to an alley, I missed this place. It's dark, and it takes a while for someone to find the rests.

I turn her around and pull her closer, she thinks it's going to be fun, but only for me I guess... As I kiss her a bite a little piece of her lips off, she tries to scream as my hands start to pierce through her skin as I hold her spine on my hand. What a good sensation, I missed it for so long, I can feel her little and fragile bones break in my hands. She died with her eyes opened, it must have hurt them, I can still see the pain on her eyes, even after death, I guess is what they call an "after image" or something like that...

When I gte back to my senses all there's let is her bones and some of them still have pieces of her, I don't want it, it's not as tasty as the rest was. I clean my face and hands with her old clothes, she won't need it anyway.

\- Thanks for the meal. - I say as I walk away and feel a weird presence. - Who's there? - Stop looking at the exit of the alley.

\- I shouldn't underestimate a natural born hunter, should I? - This familiar voice... Edward? Why whould he be here? - Seems like you didn't chance, not even a little bit. Everyone has been looking for you, even "her". - He smiles while looking at the girls corpse. 

\- And you finally got some stomach to look at the rest of my food, didn't you? 

\- Oh, that? Alot have changed since you where gone my friend. Maybe you should come with me... - I didn't really want to get out of my "main reason" but I can do fucking nothing if I don't know what is happening.

\- Yeah, sure. - I start to follow him, he has a strip bar? How unusual can things get?

As we got in I could feel it, no one the was human, maybe some of them, but most where vampires, even the stripers, now I know what is happening. In the second floor there was only some rooms, by what I could see a bathroom, his office and probably storages or something. He opens the door and sits on a somewhat comfy chair, and looked seriously at me.

\- Alot of shit happened while you where out, they even did... "that" to her. - By "that" does he mean... - You probably know what I'm talking about, but she has been looking for her memories and done some really bad things around here. She probably remember most of the things but... it's out of fucking control, if she gets to know what really happened them, you probably know the end of this.

\- And by "most of it" you mean she remembers about both of them, isn't it? - I cross my arms and look our of the window. - This is going to be a problem...

\- You don't even have to say it, she is going crazy looking for War while Akemi is having fun playing around with her. It's not going to be as easy.

\- Oh well, I just wanted to have some fun, but this is an overdose of it. - I smile and start to wake away.

\- Good luck with her, even if I don't think she remembers you... Dead mans are always forgoten.

He's not wrong, I was dead for too long, and if she's going crazy trying to find the one that got us here, them she is really mad about something.

\---

\- I can't belive I've been looking for her during a whole month and still can't find her! - I sit on the couch and look at Herbert. I can't belive one single person -  as well known as her - can hide like that for so long...

\- If we can't find her, them we can't. She is well informed, she probably knows about you. - He sits on the table and look out of the window. - What the... - With his surprised voice I look out of the windows to see someone looking at us, that guy... I feel like I know him but... why? Herbert is more than surprised, he is trembling while looking out. Who is that?

Herbert finally moves, he gets out of the table and picks the phone up, he screams something like "close all the fucking door" but I can see in his face... he heard something... He put's it in the speaker and looks at me.

\- Oh, it's probably working, I can hear myself already. - The person on the phone laughs. - It doesn't matter... but, how are you my dear sister? Probably doing just fine by what I've heard from an "old friend". But the battle you are looking for is not a good one. - I can hear a... bitting sound, like... something chewing flesh... Is he... - Sorry if you can her my little "lunch", I hope you can come down here to talk to your old dead brother. - He laughs again and turn the phone off.

\- How can he be alive? - Herbert says while leaning on the table.

\- Who is he? - I feel really dumb asking, but... yeah, I need to know.

\- He is the part I didn't want to tell you, he's your somewhat "late" brother. He died 5 years ago probably before you lost your memories, the problem is that... he's part zombie, so you can imagine what happened down there...

I was frozen... that guy on the phone was... my brother? But... why is he here, Herbert just said he died...

\- I'm going down there, I want answer! - I runned to the stairs, I could hear Herbert screaming to me, but... I can't!

As soon as I get there he had already finish his "meal" or whatever, he looks and me and smiles... he is... happy to see me? But... why?

\- Oh my dear sister, you really gowed up to be a pretty woman, just like you wanted. It's a shame that you can't remember the fun things that happened. - He started really happy, and finished with a monotone voice... why? - Then, I guess you are going to be my last meal before she destrois everything.

\- What are you... - Herbert that was behind me said, when did he...? - How the fuck can you be alive? I SAW IT HAPPEN!

\- Sure you did, and now you're staying with my sister, how cute of you.

\- You fucking left her all alone!

\- I DIED, WHAT DID YOU EXPECT?

\- Then why? Why did you come back?

\- I didn't come back because I wanted! Someone did it, and I just came HERE, because she needs to stop. You know she can't figth War, and she never will. You probably know that by now, that woman is not just a horseman, she is the best of them. Not saying that you won't be able to win her butler even if you got an army. - He laughs and looks back at me. - Stop looking for her, unless you have a death wish or something.

\- Her... butler? What are you talking about?! - I'm panicking, she has a butler, just like Akemi?

\- You didn't know that? Each horseman has a butler, they are normally waker than the actual horseman, but War's is the stronger by far, so you can imagine how strong she is, don't you?

\- I... What do you want... you didn't come here just to tell me that...

\- No, I came here to kill you. - He goes direct to the point, what is he... talking about? - I have been waiting for this moment for so long on the deeps os Hell, you can't imagine how happy I'm right now. - He smiles and gets up from the chair, looking at me with those dead eyes full of hunger he says. - My last meal before the end.


	12. {Last Meal}

I looked at him, I was afraid, I don't want to die and... if he's my brother, them, why does he want to kill me? What I'm not remembering? He starts to move slowly out of the chair without taking his eyes away from me, i feelt like I was going to die just by looking at it. I can't see a weapon or anything like that, what is he planing on doing? As soon as I try to think he comes running, an speed I never saw before, as he pulls me I end up falling through the glass door, breaking it with me back.

\- I really hope it hurts. - He says standing over me and smiling.

\- If you are my brother them... why? - I say as I try to turn around, even with all the pain. 

\- Uhm? So you really don't remember... What a shame, I'm only keeping my promise.

\- Promise? - As soon as I look at him all I can see is the blood falling in my face, cold blood from a dead body.

\- Oh, seems like it can't more anymore... how useless, but good shot Herbert, you finally did something useful. - He says as he start to rip his arm off. Not a single sign of pain on his face, my brain can't process so much information I... feel my legs getting numb and my fingers can already feel the blood all over the place, I... lost these easily? - You always where weak but, this is too much don't you think? - He gets off me and turn his back. - I would feel really sorry to kill such a weak thing, so we gonna fight again someday, and I hope you are going to be ready them. 

I see him walking away holding his arm, but I can see nothing more, everything is black now... did I really lose like this? Even after months of training and research, I still lost in the first blow. How pathetic... I don't know what is worse, losing to your brother, losing in the first attack, or not remembering your brothers name... Probably the last one - I would say. At least I discovered something: to get to War, I need to find her butler first. What is probably just as hard since I didn't even hear of him 'til now. 

After sometime thinking to myself, she came back...

\- Oh, so now you see what I was saying don't you?

\- What you want now?

\- Let me help! This body is mine as well, if I had control over it, you would have done some many different things, like Herbert and

\- DON'T! I... don't wanto to heard it, okey? Just, stop!

\- How cute, you're afraid of your own feelings! You know, there's something about me that you don't know about yet.

\- And what is it?

\- I'm basically your "unwanted" feelings, like... you know.

\- I don't even want to hear it, I know. - For sometime I just stop and remember what happened. - Why?

\- Uhm, you don't remember the promise?

\- What? You know what he was talking about?

\- Sure I do! When you both where just kids he said "even if I end up executed I'm going to protect you, and kill anything that hurts you", well he's keeping his pomise up to now.

\- But he tried to kill me!

\- Because you where trying to hurt yourself. If you really try to fight them, you're just going into a suicide mission, don't you think it count as "hurting you"?

For the first time in so long she was right again, he don't want to kill me because of nothing, it's because if I go, I'm gonna die anyway. But... I don't want to die, but at the same time, why do I want to kill them? I don't even remember anymore... And them, a white light came in, washing everything away. When I opened my eyes, Petya was looking at me.

\- What the... - I said while puting my hand in front of my eyes. - It's too bright. 

\- You don't need to complaing as a child, come one, you where really luck this time. - He says while lighting a cigarret.

\- And you know that you shouldn't smoke in here, right? 

\- Since when does anymore follow the rules around here? - He laughs. - Not like it matters, at least you're alive, you almost gave Herbert a heart attack, we don't have that much space here, did you know that?

\- Yeah, I can imagine how bad he was, but I'm so fucking weak. - I sit on the bed and put my hands on my face.

\- You're not weak, you just don't know your own strenght, all you need is keep going.

Maybe he's right... I can't just give up now, after all of this... As I'm going to get out he's at the door.

\- Is good to see that you're alright... - Herbert looks really relived to see me alive. Petya turns around laughing, I know he's giggling in there. - We really need to talk... - This is the actual first time I see him being serious.

Even if he have done it before, he was always joking, but right now, there's something going one for him to be like this. As soon as we get to his office I can even see the breakdown coming, but he just looks at me.

\- I found something about "them". It's not much but it seems like War's butle is Ravys brother, I don't think you shoudl tell it to him yet, I'm trying to get a confirmation over it but...

\- You have been... smoking? - I look at the table he was trying to hide... what is even...

\- It doesn't matter, you should just... - he stops for a second. - Go home and sleep. You're going to need alot of rest after what happened.

\- You didn't -!

\- Please. - In years I never saw him like that, not a single time. I walk alway slowly, waiting for him to call me back, but the only thing I can hear, is the door closing behind me.

I don't know what happened to him, maybe seeing that my brother is still alive made him go... crazy or whatever? All I know is that something is going on here, and he won't tell me. It's probably 5AM right now, the train station is as empty as always. Not a single living soul. When I get to my apartment I open the door and just fall in the bed.

\- You really don't want those feeling to show up.... - She starts to talk to me again, since a month ago I started to actually see her around. Not like a ghost, but as a real person. - Why don't you just let it go? If you like him that... - She stops for some time. - Oh, that's what it is! You can't decide!

\- You really like doing this to me, don't you? 

\- Kind of, maybe it's because you don't want them, but at the same time you do... And it's kind of weird how...

\- DON'T! - I scream at her and close my eyes I don't want to think about it.

\- You are going to face this feeling one day, you can't just hide, you should know that by now.

\- I know that, I just... feel bad about my self, how can I like them in the same way and... WHY HIM FROM ALL PEOPLE!

\- If this "him" is who I think it is, them yes, I don't know why him... - She laughs at me, and when I open my eyes, she is over me, looking into my eyes. - Stop hiding all of this, just let it go. We can't win if we don't have power for it. - She doesn't have the same eyes as me, nor the same hair color. We only share this body, nothing more, nothing else. I always question why. - Do you really want to lose... again?

\- I don't, but... I don't want to just... - I feel like something is... calling me, telling me to find him, and learn the truth.

\- Uhm... what an intresting offer, maybe we should acept it...

\- But what if...

\- Let's just go.

I get up from my bed and look out of the window, there's nothing there, but I want to go and find him. 

I start to walk around the city, no train for my right now. When I get to the bar where I met Herbert for the first time this nauseating smell fills my nose. It's like rotten meat with garbage or something. I keep walking, and then the smell starts the get worse, and worse, I look to the side and see the corpse, just there, rotting with all the other things. As I start to walk back, I hit something... or someone. I look back only to find him.

\- What a great vision, don't you think? - So... it really was my own brother who killed that person... but why? - I just don't understand why you came all the way here, is there something you want?

\- Yes, I want some answers! - I go direct to point as he puts his hand on my face. - What are you doing?

\- How can your body keep the heat and the smell? - What is he talking about? - Even if you should smell like the other you just don't, maybe you're still human after all.

\- What are you... talking about?

\- Come one, I'm a natural born hunter, I'm a zombie, I know the difference between a human and the vampire you should be. But your body still have heat and human smell, even after yesterday...

\- That's not really what I want to hear.

\- And why I should care about what you want to hear? - He smiles as he turns around. - This city still smells like death and blood. I don't understand how humans can live here like this...

\- Please! I came all the way here just to ask some questions why can't you - He turns around and looks at me with a serious expression on his face.

\- Why did you look for me? Herbert have the same answers as I do.

\- What? But...

\- He knows more than it looks like. - He looks at her, for some reason he can see her. - I don't understand, why do you keep her so far? She's part of you as well.

\- I know that but... please, I don't want to go back there. Not right now... - I looked down a bit, I had a sad expression on my face.

\---

She had such a sad expression on her face, I just want to make a little lunch break on her right now, but I should keep my promise.

\- Them, what you wanna know? - I look at her "other side" she probably wants to say something about this situation, I don't know why she didn't do it yet.

\- Who are you? - She asks as if she never saw me before.

\- I'm your brother.

\- I know that! I mean... your name and...

\- Oh, that kind of "who", okey them, you don't remember. I'm Dankan, your older brother, I guess I should say "the other side of your older brother" since he is already dead by now.

\- W-what?

\- Uhm... I can't tell if you're surprised or happy about it. - Her other side get's even more restless. - Do you want to say something? - I look at the other her.

\- If I say it, she will get mad at me. - I laugh.

\- Oh, is it something I shouldn't know about?

\- Kind of... - I can see how much she just want to run away after that, I know her other self is the part that keeps the feelings she doesn't want, it's easy to notice that.

\- Please, the one with questions it's me, not... her... - She walks to me looks right in my eyes, it's the first time she ever does that. - What happened? When did you die, and why?

\- That's a hard question to answer but... I worked as a Killer, or should I say "he worked as a Killer"? He wanted to help people, and help you principaly. He died fighting Doom and by what it looks like, Herbert is the only survivor from that day.

\- He's the only survivor? But how? What...

\- I don't know the details as well, I just know he was the one that survived. Something must have happened, but you gonna have to ask him that, anything else? - I start to walk away, I don't want to answer anymore questions, she need to remember the truth.

\- No... thank you...


End file.
